Ryan Mitchell
Ryan Mitchell is the sixth Lightspeed Ranger, the Titanium Ranger. History When Ryan was very young, he was involved in an accident along with his father, Captain Mitchell, and his sister, Dana, and all three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by Mitchell's shoe. The spirit of Diabolico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself, and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall. Mitchell said it was the hardest desicion he ever had to make. Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, who poisened his mind telling him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Power. He nearly succeeded, becoming the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, but Ms. Fairweather brought activated V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, Captain Mitchell called them back and told them the terrifying story. After some flashback, Ryan rejected Diabolico and joined the Lightspeed Rangers. In response, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on his back, which would move up if he morphed and kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and how to defeat them. He then tells them Queen Bansheera's plan to bring back the demons. Ryan later aided the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Bansheera once and for all. Ryan shows up to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra in Time for Lightspeed. Titanium Ranger Zords *Max Solarzord Arsenal *Titanium Morpher *Titanium Laser Trivia * Ryan is the first Ranger to have no corresponding Super Sentai counterpart. The Titanium Ranger's design is colored in silver/shiny grey starting from a helmet silver with gold stripes. The shape of his helmet is based on a Sentai Ranger team's helmets, with the letter V as the visor. The body is silver with a Y shape going down his stomach in gold. He has white gloves with gold trims, and it goes same with his boots. The suit is believed to be based on the Turboranger suits. ** Due to him having no Sentai counterpart, Ryan appeared in very few episodes. Most of his scenes showed him unmorphed and looking for a way to stop Diabolico. *Originally, Carter Grayson was supposed to receive the Titanium powers; however, since the morpher was too powerful for a normal human, they almost scrapped the project altogether. * Ryan is the first Ranger who is seen Morphing in his normal clothes during his first Morph, but is seen wearing his yet-to-be acquired uniform (his Lightspeed Jacket) during the sequence, followed by Cole, Cam, Jack, Mack, R.J., Dominic and Antonio. * The cobra's curse is similar to a spell used in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba used a technique called "Dance of the Spider" to mark an enemy with a spider tattoo that would kill its victim once it reached the neck. See also *Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg, a Ranger-like ally who aided the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V in Kyukyu GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior, as Ryan was American-exclusive, Sieg was the closest thing GoGo-V had to a Sixth Ranger. *Kyoko Hayase, a woman who expressed a desire to become the sixth member of GoGo-V, although the team was only designed for five people. She later used Sieg's powers after his death. Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Ryan Category:American-exclusive Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers